


Haikyuu x Reader One-Shots!

by micheewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming, Car Sex, Consent, Couch Sex, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, First Time, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pining, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Topping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micheewrites/pseuds/micheewrites
Summary: a collection of one shots where y/n hooks up with her favourite volleyball boys from the anime Haikyuu!!smut one-shots.there will be a sexual content warning before each chapter.I am open for requests! leave them in the comments or dm me on instagram @micheewrites
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 198





	1. 𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐒𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌 𝐒𝐄𝐗 𝘵. 𝘰𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (oral sex, vaginal sex, fingering, clit stimulation)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐒𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌 𝐒𝐄𝐗 _𝘵. 𝘰𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢_

You check your phone and see that you received a text message from Oikawa.

**Oikawa**

hey, i'm done volleyball practice. let's meet outside the gym. we'll go to my place and you can spend the night if you want.

It was normal for you and Oikawa to have occasional hook ups after school. You two made a promise that it was just to fulfill each other's sexual needs with having no strings attached. Your hookups ranged from sneaking out of class to have quickies in the staircases to spending the entire night with each other.

You make your way to the first floor of the school and head towards the gym. The feeling of eyes following you catches you off guard. "Hello?" you say as you look around for him. Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabs your arm. You jump from the unexpected surprise. The next thing you know, you're pulled into a classroom. You are welcomed into a pitch black room, and you hear is the door locking behind you.

You feel the grip on your arm loosen. You yank yourself free from the stranger's grasp and fumble for the light switch. Once the lights turn on, you turn around and are greeted with lips crashing onto yours.

You feel hands cupping your face, making it hard for you to move away. You place your hands on the stranger's chest and try to push them off you. The stranger bites your lower lip before giving you space. You're met with brown eyes and pink lips.

"Oikawa?" you say through your heavy breaths. "What was that all about?"

You watch him fix his jersey. "Sorry y/n," he licks his lips. "I know you already sucked me off earlier today, but I wanna do a quickie."

You give him a questioning look. "So, you decide to scare the shit out of me?"

"I'm sorry," he pulls you into a hug. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought it would be funny."

You scoff against his chest. "Well, it's not funny to me. I almost peed my pants."

Oikawa looks down at you, his arms still wrapped around your hips. "I'm just stressed out."

"And... what do you want me to do about that?" you tilt your head, waiting for a response.

"Can I just kiss you?" Oikawa whines. He starts moving, making you walk backwards. You bump into a desk behind you. You feel the edge of the table hit the back of your thighs, and Oikawa motions for you to sit on it.

"Of course you can kiss me." you respond, hopping onto the desk. There is a hint of a smile on Oikawa's face before he presses his lips to yours. His lips move, eager and hungry, almost like he was trying to memorize the shape and feel of your mouth on his.

You pull away from him. "What are you doing?" you try to catch your breath as he tugs on your turtleneck. You notice a smirk form on his lips.

"You know, you can't always hide your hickeys." He teases before leaning in. He presses his lips gently against your neck, a slight pain radiating at his touch. Oikawa notices you wince and he pulls away. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," you grab his jersey, keeping him close. You open your legs so he can stand in between them. "I just wanna know why you're so eager today."

He caresses your face. "I already told you, I'm stressed out. I just... I need you. I need you now." he looks into your eyes, his stare alluring and seductive.

You look around the room, your eyes scanning the empty desks. You bite the inside of your cheek before looking back at Oikawa. "In here?"

"Yes." he whispers before pressing gentle kisses on your neck again.

You close your eyes and savour his touch. "Okay." you whisper back. Your hand goes behind his head, holding him close. You feel his tongue press against your skin, followed by his teeth. There is a slight pain in his kisses, but the pain feels _good_. If anything, you take pleasure in all the pain that comes from him.

You feel his fingers picking at your waistband. You help him take off your pants by moving your hips. His slowly slides your panties off. You quickly close your legs, only for him to spread them apart.

"Stay like that." he says to you. You stay sitting upright on the edge of the desk, your legs wide open. He runs his hands down your thighs, then hooks his arms under your knees. You feel your blood rush in between your legs when Oikawa kneels in front of you. "Try not to be loud." he says before lowering his mouth onto you.

You gasp when you feel his tongue do one long stroke. You grab his hair, your fingers digging into his scalp. He groans against you, the sound husky and arousing.

 _"Fuck, Oikawa... ah!"_ you moan out loud when you feel his tongue press against your clit. His tongue was like magic, flicking against your sweet spot. You bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming out.

"Shh, baby, people might hear you." he looks up at you, his brown eyes lustful and dark. Your breath hitches at the sight of him in between your legs. _Fuck,_ you thought. _he's so hot._ He lowers his head, his mouth devouring you whole. You feel his tongue do another long stroke from your opening to your clit. You start to become dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure.

He unhooks your legs and you feel his fingers trace a path up your inner thighs. Without warning, he inserts two fingers inside of you. _"Oh my God."_ you whisper breathlessly, trying to keep your voice down. The muscles in your thighs tighten, along with the knot you feel in your lower abdomen. His fingers move at a fast pace while his tongue still works at your clit. You feel aroused as his mouth and fingers skillfully work to make you feel good.

"Fuck, you're so wet." he murmurs against you. His fingers pump faster and it takes everything in you not to moan out his name. Before the pleasure can take you under, he pulls out his fingers and comes back up. The sight of him licking his fingers clean made you hunger for him to be inside of you.

"Why'd you stop?" you whine, but your eyes widen once you see that Oikawa is already hard. He takes out a condom from his pocket, placing the package in between his teeth.

"May I?" he asks, his hand already reaching into his shorts. You nod your head impatiently, the pleasure already burning out. You lean back on your elbows while you watch Oikawa do his thing. He rips the wrapper open with his teeth and spits it out. He puts the condom on his dick and positions his tip at your entrance.

You sigh as he slowly enters you. "Fuck," Oikawa grits his teeth as he watches himself enter you again. "You feel so good." He grips your thighs, his fingers digging into your skin. You bite your lip as you feel pleasure starting to build up again.

His movements are slow and steady. You throw your head back, sighing every time he moves into you. _"Oikawa,"_ you say breathlessly. _"Move faster... please."_

"Eager now, are we?" he smirks at you before picking up his pace. You softly moan out, the friction from his thrusts heating you up. You quickly bring the back of your hand up to your mouth to prevent you from making more noise.

 _"Ah, Oikawa,"_ you whimper. His words from earlier replay in your head. _I'm just stressed out. I need you._ You understood how Oikawa was feeling. He felt overwhelmed and just needed a break from the stresses of life for a little bit.

 _I need you too,_ you thought.

 _"Fuck me harder already."_ you say as you look into his eyes.

Oikawa brings his body down closer to yours, your chests almost touching. His thrusts become deeper and faster, making you moan out loud. "Shh, they'll hear you." he whispers into your ear, his voice giving away that he is coming close.

"Sorry." you half laugh half moan. The desk begins to shake and creak underneath you. He hooks his arms under your legs and holds onto the edge of the desk, trying to stabilize it. You wrap your arms around his body, holding him close. You try to compose yourself, but the pleasure is becoming too much for you to handle.

You look at Oikawa, his face hovering over yours. _"Kiss me."_ you softly say. He brings his mouth to yours, his kiss is aggressive and rough. His tongue slides into your mouth and plays with yours. He pulls away, your lips coated in each other's saliva.

 _"Fuck... I'm close!"_ you can't help but moan as you feel him hit your g spot. He grunts as he thrusts harder and deeper into you, his pace never slowing down. You moan out loud as you feel him continuously hitting your sweet spot. _Hopefully no one can hear me,_ you thought.

Oikawa brings a hand down and starts to vigorously rub your clit, bringing you closer to your high. The pleasure from his dick, fingers and mouth start to build up inside of you. _"Ah, baby."_ he moans into your ear when you tighten around his dick.

Your back arches as you reach your climax. You feel the pleasure surge throughout your whole body, making you do a little shake. You whimper as he continues to thrust roughly into you. Oikawa groans before finally reaching his climax.

Both of you stay in each other's arms, panting for air. You move your arms above your head as Oikawa pulls out of you. He takes the condom and throws it away.

Oikawa's hands stop you from closing your legs. You look up at him, and see another condom wrapper in between his teeth.

"Oikawa?" you say in between heavy breaths. "What are you-" Before you can finish, he grabs onto your hips and flips you over, making you bend over the desk.

"Sorry babe," he says, opening the new wrapper and putting the condom on his throbbing dick. "I got hard just thinking about fucking you from behind."

His words make you blush like crazy. _Good thing he can't see my face right now,_ you thought.

"Can I?" he asks, his breathing still heavy.

You bite your lip, your body still sensitive from the first round. "Yes," you quickly respond. "And please, don't hold back this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far, i just wanna say thank you for reading the first chapter of my new haikyuu one-shots book! :) I'm new to ao3, so please don't judge me if i make mistakes haha i'm still learning how to use this platform!
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments!


	2. 𝐍𝐄𝐑𝐕𝐎𝐔𝐒 𝘮. 𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (vaginal sex, hand job, clitoral stimulation, dom! fem!)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐍𝐄𝐑𝐕𝐎𝐔𝐒 𝘮. 𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶

Your days felt more lonely when your boyfriend, Atsumu, would spend all of his time at training camp. He told you that his high school volleyball team was going to compete at Nationals, so he had to get in all the training he could before the tournament. You tried to keep your distance from him so he could focus on himself, but you found yourself missing him more than ever.

You lay on your bed, hoping to get a text from him saying that he finally got home from training. You hear a small _ding_ and you immediately grab your phone to see a text message from Atsumu.

**Atsumu**

Hey baby, training is done. Wanna come over?

**y/n**

Ofc, omw

You get off your bed and head straight for the front door. You grab your bike and head towards his house. To your luck, Atsumu lived nearby, so it didn’t take you a lot of time to get to his place. The only obstacle that was in your way was sneaking inside without getting caught by his twin brother, Osamu.

Once you arrive at his house, you get off your bike and leave it near his front door. You text Atsumu, letting him know that you arrived. You hear the front door unlock. Atsumu swings the door open and gives you a big smile.

“Baby!” he engulfs you in a big hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” you pull away from him. “Is your brother home?”

“Yeah, but he’s busy gaming. He won’t hear us.”

“And your parents?”

“They’re out.” he grabs your hand and pulls you inside. He leads you up the stairs and lets you enter his room before him. He follows behind you, leaving both of you in the dark of his room. He closes and locks the door behind him. 

He grabs your arm and turns you around. You feel his hands land on your hips before he pushes you against the wall. His closes the short distance between your bodies.

"Are you nervous?" Atsumu whispers seductively.

"Not tonight." You cup his face while stroking his cheek with your thumb. “The only person who should be nervous here is you.”

“Oh, really?” he pulls you off the wall and slowly moves you towards his bed. You lay down on your back while he hovers over you. “And why should I be nervous, y/n?”

You smirk when you hear his voice slightly tremble. “I wanna try something.”

Atsumu brings his face closer to yours. “How about this. You’ll only get to do what you’re planning if you manage to get on top of me.”

You slide your hands under his jersey. You trace his abs with your fingers, and you smile when you feel his muscles tense under your touch. “Deal.”

Atsumu softly plants his lips on yours. You close your eyes, savouring his soft touch. He licks your bottom lip, asking you for permission. You part your lips for him. His tongue slides into your mouth and plays with yours. You wrap your legs around his torso while your fingers tug at his hair. You smile against his lips when you hear him groan into the kiss.

He pulls away, giving you a moment to breathe. You bring one of your hands behind his neck and pull him back in for another kiss. Your lips continue to move in sync. You find that Atsumu’s kisses are starting to become sloppy and wet. He pulls away from you, and you bite your lip when you see his flushed cheeks and plump lips.

“What’s wrong?” you ask him while tugging the hem of his jersey. You lift his shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. You run your hands up and down his back, making him shiver under your fingers. “Are you nervous?”

He licks his lips. “What are you doing to me?”

You lightly push on his chest. He lays down on his back while you get on top of him. You straddle him and place all your weight on his lap. “You’ll see.” you play with the waistband of his shorts. “May I?”

He nods his head quickly. You pull his shorts down, revealing his dick. You spit into your palm before taking him in your hand. You wrap your fingers around him and start to move your hand up and down his dick.

“Mm,” he bites his lip. “Yeah, just like that.”

You feel his dick begin to harden when you start to move your hand faster. You hear him whimper, the sound was music to your ears. The sight of your boyfriend being filled with pleasure made you feel turned on. You add more pressure when you move your hand downwards, and you smile when you feel him twitching in your hand. There was a drop of precum sitting on top of his slit, giving away that he was throbbing and aching to fuck you.

"You're close?" you whisper in his ear, making him tremble.

"Mm." is all he can manage to say.

“Do you have a condom?” you ask while still pumping his dick.

“Y-yeah. There should be one o-on my nightstand.”

You grab the condom and rip the package open with your teeth. You take the condom and roll it onto his dick. “Move up to your headboard.” you get off his lap so he can adjust his position. You take off your clothes and toss it next to his jersey on the floor.

You get back on his lap. He places his hands on your hips, helping you position yourself above his tip. You interlace your fingers behind his neck, holding him close to your body.

“You ready?” you whisper to him.

“Yeah.” he responds before bringing your body down onto him. 

You sigh when yourself stretch around his cock. “Ah, fuck.” You move up and slam yourself down again, earning a quiet moan from him.

“Baby,” he grips onto your ass, making you do a little jump. “You’re so tight.”

You bring your lips to his jawline. You bite and suck on his skin, making him quietly moan. You continue to move your body up and down at a steady pace. Atsumu starts moving his hips with yours, making his dick go deeper into you.

 _“Ah!”_ you moan out when you feel his dick brush your g spot. _“Mm… Atsumu, you feel so good.”_

_“You too, baby.”_

You pick up your pace when you feel him thrusting deeper into you. The friction from his dick made you hunger for more. You start feeling aroused when you feel a small knot forming in your lower abdomen.

Before the pleasure can take you over, you hear a knock on Atsumu’s door. You slow down your movements and look at Atsumu.

“Tsumu?” Osamu’s voice can be heard from the other side of the door. “Is everything okay?”

Atsumu brings a hand over your mouth, making you silently moan into his palm. “Yeah,” he responds, still moving his hips with yours. You feel your eyes water when he slams into your g spot. “W-why do you ask?”

“I was gonna get some water from the kitchen but it sounded like someone was hurt. I don’t know, I heard someone moan-”

“Yeah, it was me!” he responds. He softly grunts when you slam down on his dick. “I’m okay now, I accidentally stubbed my toe on my desk.”

“Oh, okay.” Osamu says before leaving towards the kitchen. _That was close,_ you thought.

You hear Atsumu sigh before removing his hand from your mouth. “You gotta be quiet, baby.”

“Sorry,” you half laugh half moan. “I can’t help it.”

He brings one of his hands down in front of you. His fingers start play with your clit. You throw your head back when you feel him rubbing you. The pleasure from his dick and fingers start to build up, bringing you closer to your climax. 

_“Atsumu… I’m close!”_

He starts rubbing your clit faster when he feels you picking up your pace. His other hand grabs onto your thigh, his fingers digging into your skin. You look down at him and notice his watery eyes and pink cheeks. _I’m making him feel good,_ you thought.

You lower your mouth onto his. The warmth from his tongue against yours makes you shiver. Your thighs start to become tired, but you still moved fast against him. Your body was at work to make Atsumu reach his climax, so you didn’t want to slow down. You tighten yourself around him, making him moan out. 

"You gotta be quiet too," you tease him. "You don't want your own brother finding out that I'm fucking you right now." you slam down on his dick a few more times, the sound of your skin clapping fills the room.

 _“Y/n!”_ he moans out before reaching his high. His breathing is heavy, and you feel a sense of accomplishment when you see tears rolling down his face.

You bite your lip when you feel yourself starting to tense up. Your body does a little shake when you feel the pleasure surge throughout your entire body. _“Atsumu!”_ His fingers do a few more strokes against your throbbing clit, making you reach your climax. _“Fuck!”_

You stay on top of him, panting for air. After a few moments, you get off him and fall beside him on his bed.

“Baby,” he whispers to you through his heavy breaths. “You surprise me sometimes.”

You turn on your side and bring a hand to his cheek, making him look at you. You brush your lips against his. “You surprise me too.”

You feel him smile against your lips. You lay down on his bed while he gets up and takes the condom off. He throws it away before rejoining you in his sheets. You press your chest up against his back and wrap your arms around him, bringing him closer into your body.

“We should do that more often." you say before pressing your lips against the side of his neck.

“Agreed.” he whispers back to you before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading chapter 2! hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments!


	3. 𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝘺. 𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (nipple play, clitoral stimulation, mild fingering, vaginal sex)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝘺. 𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢

You didn’t hesitate to answer your phone when you saw your boyfriend’s name, Nishinoya, pop onto your screen.

“Noya!” you hold your phone close to your ear.

“Baby,” he says, his voice making you smile. “I’m at the gym waiting for the rest of the boys to show up for practice. I just wanna ask you something.”

“What’s up?”

“Um, are you busy right now?” Nishinoya’s voice sounded a bit anxious on the other end of the line.

“No, why do you ask?”

You hear him giggle softly before speaking. “I want to see you before the boys show up. Hurry!”

“Okay okay!” you laugh. “You’re so needy. I’m on my way.”

“Perfect.” he says before hanging up the call. _I wonder what he needs this time,_ you thought. 

You walk across Karasuno’s courtyard and knock on the gym doors. The doors open immediately, and you’re greeted with one of Nishinoya's big smiles.

“Took you long enough!” he grabs your arm and closes the doors behind you. He runs towards the storage room, dragging you behind him. You follow him inside the small room while he locks the door behind him.

“Why did you take me here?” you ask, scanning the different gym supplies. The walls were covered in different sports equipment ranging from dumbbells to javelins. You even noticed the untouched cart full of volleyballs.

You turn around and find him unrolling a yoga mat onto the floor. “Can we do a quickie?” he smirks at you.

You feel your cheeks warm up at his question. “What do you plan to do to me?”

“How about you lay down and find out.” he says in a seductive tone. You get down onto the mat, and you can’t ignore the sudden buzz of excitement that has taken over your senses.

He kneels in front of you, and you feel a sudden rush of heat when he positions himself in between your legs. He takes off his jersey and helps you take off your shirt, tossing it next to his on the floor.

“We gotta be quick before the others get here.” he whispers to you. With one hand, he unclasps your bra and you help him take off the straps. His eyes linger over your chest. You look away, a feeling of embarrassment washing over you. 

“Y/n, don’t you know how beautiful you are?” he grabs your chin, making you look at him. “Lemme show you how you should always feel.”

He brings his lips to yours. His kiss is slow and soft, but things quickly pick up when he cups one of your breasts and starts massaging you. You moan into the kiss when you feel his thumb brush over your nipple.

 _“Noya,”_ you say breathlessly against his mouth. _“Mm… oh my God.”_

“You like that?” he pulls away from you, his eyes full of lust. “Lay down on your back.”

He opens your legs wider when you lay down. You sigh when you feel him lightly sucking and nibbling the skin on your neck. You tug on his hair, earning a groan from him. His kisses start to become aggressive, and you bite your lip when you feel him sucking harder on your skin. _He’s definitely gonna leave marks on me,_ you thought.

His lips start travel down the valley of your breasts. You clench your eyes shut when you feel his tongue brush over your nipple. _“Noya!”_ you moan out his name.

“Hm?” he purrs into your skin, his tongue still teasing you. You feel his teeth graze over your sensitive bud, making you dizzy form the overwhelming pleasure. You feel all the blood in your body rush in between your legs, making you hunger for him to be inside you already.

You feel his dick press up against your thigh. _He's already hard,_ you thought. _"Ah… Noya,”_ you try to keep your voice down. _“I want you… now.”_

He looks up at you, his eyes full of lust. “I’ll be quick.” 

You take off your pants, leaving you in your panties. He lowers his shorts and boxers, and your eyes go wide when you see his hardened dick spring up. He opens a condom wrapper and covers his dick in the thin latex. “You ready?”

You nod your head impatiently, the pleasure from his mouth already burning out. He takes off your panties and slowly rubs your clit. “You're so wet already.” He quickly inserts a finger into you and pulls out. The sight of him licking his finger clean made you throb.

He puts one of your legs over his shoulder while pushing your other leg aside. He rubs his tip against your clit and opening, lubricating his dick in your cum. You bite your lip when you feel him slowly push himself inside of you. You watch him throw his head back. _“Fuck, babe, you’re so tight.”_

You quietly moan out when you feel him thrust into you again. _“Mm... fuck,”_ You move your hips with his, helping him get deeper into you. The pleasure that was once fading away comes rushing back to you. You wrap your legs around his waist when you feel him picking up his pace.

He lowers his mouth over your breast, his tongue playing with your nipple. You moan out loud when you feel him thrusting even faster into your throbbing pussy. _“Noya!”_ you continue to moan out his name, the pleasure from his mouth and dick bringing you closer to your climax.

You start to see stars when you feel him hitting your g spot. He brings his mouth over your other breast and continues to suck your sensitive skin. _Holy shit,_ you thought. _This boy isn’t holding back._

 _“Baby, I’m close.”_ he says through heavy breaths. He nuzzles his face into your neck and puts all of his energy into his thrusts. His speed and strength takes the wind out of your lungs. 

_“Me too.”_ You dig your nails into his back when you feel yourself nearing your climax. You tighten yourself around his dick, earning a moan from him.

 _“Fuck!”_ he starts leaving sloppy kisses on your shoulder. You feel his lips quiver against your skin, giving away that he was nearing his climax.

You feel his fingers rub your clit while he continues to pound into you. _“Ah! Noya!”_ You moan as you reach your climax. You do a little shake when you feel the pleasure surge throughout your entire body. Your thighs start to twitch when he does a few more strokes. He moans into your ear when he finally reaches his climax. The sound of his moans made goosebumps rise on your skin.

You both lay there, panting for air. You cup his face in your hands. You smile when you see that his eyes are watery. “We should do quickies more often.”

He responds by kissing your lips. He bites your lower lip before pulling away. “I need to get rid of the condom before the boys come.” He helps you stand up, your legs slightly wobbling under your weight. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," you laugh. "You didn't seem to hold back this time."

He takes off the condom and wraps it in tissue. "That was just a quickie. Trust me, I can do a lot more than you think." He throws his uniform back on, He helps you put on your clothes, since your body is still weak.

"I'm gonna quickly toss this away and I'll be back." Nishinoya quickly pecks your cheek before leaving the storage room. You peak your head behind the door and see that the gym was still empty. You leave the storage room and quietly close the door behind you. You straighten out your clothes and run a hand through your hair. _Hopefully no one will suspect anything,_ you thought.

A group of boys laughing can be heard in the distance. _It's the volleyball team_. You start to panic when you see them enter the gym All of their eyes land on you.

"Y/n?" A boy with orange hair asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just waiting for Noya." you smile back at him.

"Oh! He passed us a few seconds ago, I think he's going to the washroom."

"I'm just gonna wait for him outside." you wave at the team before leaving the gym. _That was close,_ you thought.

You see Nishinoya running across the courtyard. "Hey," he calls out to you. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," you scratch the back of your head. "Your team is in there waiting for you."

He pulls you into a hug. "I'll call you after practice?"

"Yeah." you smile against his chest. He pulls away from you and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

"See you later." he kisses your forehead before jogging into the gym. He gives you one last smile before closing the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any requests? leave them in the comments!  
> you can provide details if you'd like (ex: kinks, positions, setting, plot, etc.)


	4. 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝘵. 𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (loss of virginity, fingering)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝘵. 𝘬𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢

Kageyama was never fond of expressing his emotions. He would always have one of his usual angry outbursts whenever one of his teammates teased him for being too arrogant. He didn’t like the feeling of being laughed at, and he certainly didn’t like seeing you, his childhood best friend, being bullied at the hands of his own colleagues.

He warned Nishinoya and Tanaka multiple times to leave you alone, and if he ever caught them teasing you again, he wouldn’t hold back his anger. He found you on the verge of tears as the two boys backed you up into a corner with no room for you to run. You were lucky that he found you before things escalated.

Instead of going to volleyball practice, he brought you home with him. You were now sitting on his bed while he cleaned the scraps on your hands. The cuts in your palms bloomed a bright scarlet. Kageyama grabbed a washcloth and started to clean your wounds.

“What did they do to you this time?” Kageyama asks, trying to meet your eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.” you avoid his gaze. “They just pushed me onto the pavement, but I swear nothing else happened.”

“I told you plenty of times to stay away from Nishinoya and Tanaka.” you flinch when he raises his voice at you. “I always tell them to leave you alone and they never listen. I just… You can’t go near those two again, okay?”

You raise your brows when you hear the desperation in his voice. “Okay.”

“Promise me, y/n. I don’t like seeing you constantly getting hurt.”

“Yeah, I promise.” you give him a small smile, hoping that it would make him feel better, but he ignores the small gesture and continues mending your palms.

“Do they flirt with you?” he asks quietly. His question takes you by surprise, making you blush.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Y/n, I’m gonna ask you again. Do they flirt with you?”

You bite the inside of your cheek. “Sometimes… yes. But, it’s not a big deal.”

Kageyama scoffs. There was a pause before he spoke. “Y/n, you know you’re one of my closest friends, right?”

You nod your head. “Yeah, we’ve been friends for years now.”

“Exactly,” his eyes meet yours. “I feel the need to protect you. I guess that’s why I wanna know if they’re doing these types of things to you. I don’t know how to describe it… I’m not really good with words… but, I guess I feel jealous when I see you with them,” his brows furrow. “and it makes me upset seeing Tanaka and Noya treating you like this all the time. What do you think could happen to you if I’m not around to save you?”

“I’m sorry,” you say to him, and you fight the urge to caress his face when you see tears forming in his eyes. “I didn’t know what I was doing. Thank you, Kageyama, truly.” you find the courage to cup his face, stroking his cheek softly with your thumb. “I’m so lucky to have someone like you in my life.”

He puts his hand over yours and peels it off his face. “Y/n… I don’t know how to say this without possibly ruining our friendship but…” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I like you. I’ve always liked you since our childhood, and I hope that me saying this won’t ruin our friendship, and I hope you don’t think I’m weird and-”

“I like you too, Kage.” you interrupt him. He looks up at you in disbelief. “I’ve always liked you since the day I met you.”

A smile slowly forms on his face as his cheeks take on a rosy shade of pink. “I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“Well,” you lean in closer to him, his face inches from yours. “You no longer have to feel afraid.”

“What are you doing to me, Y/n?” he whispers. You notice his eyes admiring your face, almost like he’s trying to memorize every detail of your face.

“I’m doing nothing,” you softly laugh. “It’s up to you what happens now.”

He cups your cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.” you respond before he brings his lips to yours. Your eyelids flutter when you feel his warm, soft lips planted against yours. There was a form of innocence in your kiss, since you both had no idea what you were doing.

Your lips start to move in sync. Kageyama wraps his arms around your waist, closing the short distance that was once between your bodies. You feel his tongue brush your lower lip. You part your lips for him, and you melt into the kiss when his tongue starts to play with yours.

He leans into your body. You lay down on your back while he hovers over you. He pulls away from you, both of you panting heavily. There was a thin layer of saliva coating both of your lips. He puts one hand against your jaw, getting a steady hold on you before planting his lips against your neck.

You gasp when you feel him sucking lightly on your neck. His teeth pinches your skin, the slight pain making you quietly moan out. You open your legs, helping him get in between you. There was a sudden wave of heat in between your thighs when he places his weight on you.

“Hm,” he mumbles into your neck. “I wanna try something.” he pulls away from you, his face hovering over yours. His fingers trace a path from your jaw down the centre of your stomach, and stops above the waistband of your pants. “Can I?”

Your body hummed with excitement at the idea of Kageyama touching you. You nod your head, giving him permission. His fingers slide inside your pants and panties. You spread your legs further apart for him, and you sigh when you feel his fingers press up against your clit.

You close your eyes, feeling too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes. “Look at me, baby.” he whispers to you. You find the courage to look up at him, his eyes hazy and lustful. A million thoughts start running through your head. _What is he planning to do? Is he nervous?_

His fingers start moving in slow circles around your clit. You moan out, and you immediately bring a hand up to your mouth to prevent you from making more noise. His fingers start moving faster, flicking your clit in a relentless rhythm. You feel the pleasure in between your legs starting to build up. Your hips start moving automatically in an attempt to bring you closer to your high.

He slides a finger inside of you, and shortly after, he pulls out and inserts another finger. “You’re wet already.” he chuckles. You bite your lip when you feel his fingers pumping in and out of you slowly. The heat in between your thighs makes you crave for more. His fingers weren’t enough to satisfy your craving. You smile when you feel his dick press up against your thigh, letting you know that he was also feeling aroused.

 _"Kage,"_ you say breathlessly. _"What are you waiting for?"_

"Hm?"

You moved your hips upwards, letting your thigh touch him. He gasps at your sudden movements. "D-do you have a condom?" you try to say clearly, but the friction from his fingers make you stutter.

"Yeah, hold on." he pulls out his fingers, wiping them on his sweats. He gets off you and walks into his bathroom. You notice the tent in his shorts when he returns with a condom in his hand. You watch him take off his shirt and shorts, and you decide to follow his movements. You leave yourself in your bra and panties, hoping Kageyama would take some pleasure in taking them off you himself.

He positions himself back in between your legs. He pulls down his boxers, letting his hardened dick pop up. Your eyes widen at the sight of him, and you feel slightly intimidated by his size. He opens the condom and slowly rolls it on. The pleasure that was burning in between your thighs slowly starts to diminish with every second that slipped by.

Once he gets the condom on, he slips off your panties. His breath hitches at the sight of you, throbbing and wet. "Fuck," he says under his breath. His fingers fumble with your bra straps, so you help him take it off. His eyes linger on your naked chest, and you feel slightly embarrassed since this was the first time you were showing your body to someone.

You bite your lip when he looks back up to you. “Is it… is it your first time too?”

He smiles awkwardly. “Yeah.” he presses his lips softly on yours, letting you know that he was ready when you were.

You open your legs wider for him, and you gasp when you feel his tip rub against your opening. He intertwines his fingers with yours and he presses your hands down onto the mattress. You prefer to have your hands roaming his body, but the weight of his hands on yours made you feel secure under him.

Kageyama inhales sharply when he pushes himself inside of you. You clench your eyes shut at the unfamiliar, painful feeling. You adjust your hips under him in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. 

“You okay?” he asks you, his cheeks rosy from the sudden intimacy.

You smile at him. “A little painful, but it’s bearable.” you give his hands a light squeeze, letting him know that he can continue his movements.

His movements are slow and steady. He lowers his body onto yours, your ears touching. You can hear him sighing every time he moves into you, your tightness bringing him closer to his high. The ache in between your legs starts to fade into a pleasurable pain, and you soon find yourself moving with his slow thrusts.

 _“Hm… Kage,”_ you quietly moan out. _“You can move faster.”_

He kisses your cheek before moving a little faster. He didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but you found that his new speed was achingly slow. You moved your hips faster, showing him your desirable speed. He quickly catches on, and you moan out when his thrusts become faster.

 _“Ah… y/n,”_ he groans when you tighten around him. _“You feel so fucking good.”_

You bite your lips when you feel his tip brush against your g spot, making you see stars behind your eyelids. Your thighs start to twitch from the overwhelming pleasure, and you guide his hand down towards your clit, hoping he would bring you closer to your high. He starts massaging your clit, making you squirm.

You feel yourself nearing your climax when his thrusts become faster. _“Kage! I’m g-gonna… ah!”_

 _“Me too.”_ his pace quickens, along with his fingers. Your back arches, and you moan out loudly when you feel yourself unravelling around him. The pleasure breaks free and surges through your whole body, lighting all your nerves on fire.

Kageyama quietly moans into your ear when he reaches his climax. His thrusts start to slow down, and he plops down next to you on his bed. Both of you lay there, panting heavily.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. It was both of your first times, so you didn’t know what to do afterwards. _Should I ask him if he’s okay?_ You thought to yourself for a moment. _He’s being oddly quiet._

“Um,” he turns to you. “Are you, uh… How are you feeling?”

You turn to him and see that his cheeks are still red from the adrenaline. “Good,” you smile at him. “That was… amazing.”

He returns your smile. “I’m so happy right now, I don’t even know what to say.”

You chuckle at his awkward words. “So… what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

You bite your lip. “I mean, what happens between us now?”

He caresses your cheek before taking a deep breath. “Be mine?”

You lean into him and peck his lips. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far, i just wanna say thank you for reading :) it means a lot to me knowing that people are reading the stuff i post & i'm always open for requests! ;)
> 
> also, i'm extremely thankful for every single one of your kudos :) it keeps me motivated to write, along with your comments! so thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!
> 
> i also write on wattpad (but i'm currently taking a break from the platform because i fell in love with ao3). my user is micheewrites in case you're interested! i'm currently working on an oikawaxreader novel on wattpad, but if u want me to post the first couple chapters on here, lemme know!
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments!  
> you can leave any details if you'd like! (ex: character, setting, plot, etc.)
> 
> disclaimer: i will NOT write any requests with r*pe or incest bc that shit is nasty lmao


	5. 𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐃𝐘 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊 𝘳. 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (rough, unprotected sex)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐒𝐓𝐔𝐃𝐘 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐊 𝘳. 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢

You smile at your boyfriend, Suna, when you feel him kick your leg under the dining table.

“Suna,” you look up at him from your laptop screen. “Focus on your work.”

“Sorry,” he closes the book and leans back in his chair. “I’m just getting bored from looking at this textbook all day. Let’s do something else.”

You shake your head. “We need to focus on this stuff if we wanna pass our exams.”

“I think we deserve a little study break.” he smirks. You raise a brow in response.

“Do you remember what happened last time we took a study break?” The memory from your last study session comes back to you. He said that he was just going to kiss you, but your kisses led to a make out. The next thing you knew, he was carrying you into your bedroom. “No more study breaks."

“Fine,” he scoffs before taking his phone out of his pocket. The sounds from Suna’s phone interrupts your train of thought. Your attention starts to fade away from your notes when you hear him laughing. You look up to find him smiling at his phone, completely distracted from his tasks.

“If you’re going to procrastinate, at least be quiet.” you throw an eraser at him. “Some people are actually trying to study here.” You feel your blood starting to boil when he ignores you.

“Hey baby, come here, look at this.” he gestures to his phone screen. You cross your arms over your chest, refusing to move from your spot. “Just look at this really quickly and I promise I’ll start studying again.”

You roll your eyes before getting up and walking towards him. He holds his phone up to your face, and while you were focusing on the screen, he snakes an arm around your waist and pulls you onto his lap. You were now straddling him, and it didn’t take long for an evident blush to creep onto your face..

“Suna,” you try to peel his arm off, but he doesn’t move. “I’m not gonna do this with you again.”

“I’m not trying to do anything with you,” he smirks. “Just stay with me for a while.”

“Fine.” you watch him put his phone away. He then places his hands on your hips, and you decide to hold onto his shoulders instead of having your arms awkwardly dangling by your sides.

“Why are you doing this?” you ask him, trying to keep your cool.

“I don’t know what you mean, y/n,” he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. You feel his knuckles stroke your cheek. “I just want to be with my girlfriend, that's all.”

You bite your lip when you feel his hands wandering around your back and finding their way up your shirt. You feel yourself relaxing on top of him, and for a moment you knew that you should get off him and resume studying, but something else in you didn’t want him to stop.

His fingers fumble with your bra, and you take off your shirt to make the task easier for him. He unclasps your bra with one hand while sliding off the straps with the other. You feel your heart hammer against your chest as you watch his eyes scan over you.

“You’re so beautiful.” he says before bringing you into a kiss. His lips move eagerly against yours, hungry and aggressive. You try to match the movement of his lips, but you gasp when you feel his tongue slip into your mouth.

“Mm,” you quietly moan into the kiss, the sound making Suna buzz with excitement. His hands slide up your waist, sending a shiver through your spine. He slowly starts to massage your breasts. “Ah… Suna.” you whisper to him.

He bites your lower lip before pulling away to see your face. He smiles when he sees your red cheeks and hazy expression. “May I?” he asks, bringing one hand to your ass while leaning in closer to your chest. You nod your head nervously in response.

He licks his lips before lowering his mouth onto you. You moan out when you feel his tongue brush over your nipple. You bring a hand to the back of his head, holding him closer to you. He purrs against your skin, sending small vibrations through your chest which only added to the slight pleasure you were feeling. He starts teasing you with his teeth, and you bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning out.

“Baby,” he murmurs. “Moan out to me, please.” The sound of your quiet, little moans was like music to his ears. He would do anything to hear you moan. _Anything._

You look down at him. “Make me.” you say daringly. Your words made all the blood in Suna’s body rush down to his dick. He brings his mouth to yours, and you find that his kisses have become lazy and wet. You jolt upwards when you feel him harden underneath you.

“You’re already hard?” you say into the kiss. The feeling of his cock pressing up against you made your body hum with excitement. You can’t help but notice the sudden wave of heat in between your thighs.

“Yeah,” he responds. You get off his lap and look down at him.

“My bedroom?” you wipe the saliva off your lips.

“No,” he says, getting up from his chair. He turns you around and pushes you down, making you bend over the dining table. “I’m gonna fuck you, right here, right now.” His words make you blush like crazy. 

You reach across the dining table and grab onto the edge when you hear him unbuckling his belt. You look back and over your shoulder, and you bite your lip when you see his cock pop up from his boxers. “Hurry,” you feel your patience starting to slip away with every second that went by. He lowers your pants and panties, and you shiver when his fingers brush your skin.

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

“It’s okay, just put it in already!” you say eagerly.

“Oh, someone’s a little impatient today.”

“Suna, just ple-” before you can finish your sentence, he shoves his dick inside of you. All the air in your lungs leave you when he does another hard stroke.

 _“Suna!”_ you moan out loudly. His thrusts are fast and hard, reaching deeper into you every time. _“Mm… ah, Suna.”_

He holds onto your waist while watching himself enter you continuously. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” he says, his voice a little breathless. Your body starts to heat up, his hard thrusts making you numb. There is a slight pain with every thrust he made, but there is also a feeling of pleasure behind every movement. His fast, rough thrusts only brought you closer to your high.

You bite your lip and close your eyes when you feel him hitting your g-spot. You wanted to scream from the overwhelming pleasure, but you didn’t want to make too much noise.

“Baby, are you okay?” he says, his voice unsteady. He slows down his pace with the intention of helping you speak, but it only made you irritated.

“Yeah,” you move your hips impatiently, eager to feel the heat from his cock inside you. “You’re doing this to me on purpose.”

“Hm, I love seeing you like this,” he shoves his dick roughly inside of you, making you moan out. He bends over your back, bringing his face close to your ear. “You want me to be inside you so badly, huh?” He starts thrusting harder and deeper into you. Your silence made him desperate to hear your moans.

The friction from his dick sent waves of pleasure coursing through your entire body. The muscles in your thighs start to twitch. _“Suna, I’m close!”_ you moan out when you feel his dick slamming into your g-spot. He smiles at the sound, making him move even faster. _“Ah!”_ your body starts to shake when you reach your climax. Your legs become weak and your entire body becomes numb.

 _“I’m gonna c-cum,”_ he says when he feels you tighten around his dick. _“Fuck!”_ he pulls out. He pumps his throbbing dick, letting the warm liquid spill down your inner thigh. 

Your heavy breaths fill the rooms. You release the table while Suna sits down in his chair. You get up slowly, your legs trembling under the weight of your body. You turn around to face him.

“How are you?” he asks, his chest moving rapidly from his heavy breathing.

“I’m good,” you look down at him and bite your lip when you see his flushed cheeks. _Fuck,_ you thought. _He’s so hot._ “Do you think… you can go another round?” you ask boldly.

He raises his brows. “Oh, was that not enough for you?”

You sit down on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. You move your hips, letting yourself tease his dick. "I just want to be with my boyfriend, that's all." You copy his words from earlier, making him feel turned on. You smirk when you feel him harden underneath you.

He bites his lip before speaking. "Bedroom. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter w/ Suna <3
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments!  
> you can leave any details if you'd like (ex: sub/dom character, plot, setting, etc.)
> 
> disclaimer: I will NOT write requests with r*pe or incest!!


	6. 𝐒𝐄𝐗𝐔𝐀𝐋 𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝘬. 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (unprotected, vaginal intercourse)

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐒𝐄𝐗𝐔𝐀𝐋 𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝘬. 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢

“Alright boys, good work today!” Daichi’s voice booms throughout the gym. “Get some rest tonight. See you bright and early tomorrow morning!” 

The boys disperse from the court, grabbing their water bottles before heading into the change room. You were caught off guard when you felt someone bump into you.

“Sorry,” Suga smiles. “I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s what you said last time.” you say under your breath. You catch him turning back to look at you before disappearing into the change room.

“How was your first day as assistant manager?” Kiyoko pats your shoulder. “It wasn’t that bad, right?”

“It was okay,” you give her a small smile. “But that boy with the silver hair kept looking at me the entire time.”

“Maybe he likes you.” 

“W-what?”

“I’m just teasing you.” she giggles. “And, his name is Suga.”

You look away in an attempt to hide the evident blush creeping onto your cheeks. “Yeah, whatever.”

Kiyoko raises her eyebrows in shock when she looks at her watch. “Oh shoot, I’m late for my appointment. Listen, y/n, you need to clean the gym and take down the net before you can leave, okay?”

You give her a quick nod before watching her run outside. _Great,_ you thought. _Now I have to clean up all by myself._

You turn around at the sound of the boys leaving the change room. You exchange goodbyes with the boys before they head home for the day. You sigh when you notice all the volleyballs that covered the ground. _If only someone offered to help._

“You need help?” you turn around at the sound of his voice. Your eyes land on the silver haired boy, his body leaning lazily against the wall.

“Um, yeah,” you bite the inside of your cheek. “That’s funny, you literally read my mind.”

Suga sets his bag down before picking up a volleyball. “So, you’re the new assistant manager, huh?”

You toss a ball into the cart. “Yeah. And you’re a setter?”

“Yup,” his arm brushes yours when he drops two balls into the cart. You catch him looking at you, and you quickly walk off to get another volleyball.

While the two of you continue to clean the gym, Suga would steal a few glances your way. You would give him a small smile whenever you caught him staring, but there was something about his aura that made you feel comfortable. Suga was simply admiring you, and his stares didn’t seem to creep you out at all.

There was a silence that fell over the gym. You grab the last volleyball off the floor, and you gasp when you feel Suga’s fingers brush against yours. You look up at him, his brown eyes sharing your shocked expression.

“Oh,” you let go of the ball. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” he says, tossing the last ball into the cart. “I have a weird question for you.”

“Ask away.”

“Do you, um, have a boyfriend?”

His question takes you by surprise. “No. I’ve never dated anyone, actually. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” he walks closer to you. “You don’t seem like the type of person who likes to mingle.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I see you in class,” you catch his eyes lingering over your body. “And you always keep to yourself.”

“So, you watch me during class instead of paying attention?” you cross your arms over your chest before smiling softly. “I’m just kidding. You don’t need to answer tha-”

“Yeah, I do. I’m not gonna deny it,” he stops right in front of you, making you look up at him due to the height difference. “You’re really pretty. I’m surprised you’re not taken.”

You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “I actually notice you looking at me during class… I just don’t wanna say anything about it.”

“Why not? You don’t think it’s creepy?”

You bite your lip softly. “No. Maybe I like it.”

You watch a small smile form on Suga’s lips. “It’s hard to keep my eyes off a pretty girl like you.”

His comment makes you laugh. “Yeah, I can tell. You wouldn’t stop looking at me during your practice either.”

“I can say the same for you,” Suga finds the courage to cup your cheek while holding your waist with his other hand. “I lose track of my thoughts whenever I catch you staring.”

“What is this?” you whisper, afraid that someone might hear you even though everyone was already gone. “A staring contest?”

Suga giggles. “It’s called sexual tension.” he slowly backs you into a wall and lowers his face closer to yours.

You gasp when he closes the distance in between your bodies. You watch him admiring the shape of your lips. “May I?”

It was hard for you to ignore the sudden hammering in your chest and the million thoughts that were racing through your mind. _He wants to kiss me,_ you thought. _Should I let him?_

“I’m kinda nervous.” you admit.

“Me too.” He waits for your permission. You look at his pink lips before nodding your head. He plants his lips softly against yours, and you don’t hesitate to kiss him back.

You start wondering about why you were so anxious, but when you find yourself deepening the kiss, your nervous thoughts start to scatter. He pulls away from you and takes a deep breath.

“Sorry, was that too fast?” he asks.

“No,” you pull him in impatiently, bringing his mouth over yours. “This is perfect.”

He parts his lips, letting your tongue slide against his. He cups your face in both of his hands and he notices the temperature of your burning cheeks in his palms. He gently strokes your face with his thumbs, making you completely melt in his hands.

You quietly moan into the kiss when you feel him bite your lower lip. There was something sexy about this guy, from his subtle stares to his impressive skills. It all seemed too good to be true, but maybe he was just waiting for the right person and it just so happened to be you.

You wrap one of your legs around his hips and he quickly picks up on your signal. He grabs the back of your thighs, helping you leap up and wrap your legs around him. He flattens your back against the wall, and you’re completely under his control when he starts kissing you again while his fingers massage your thighs. 

You start playing with his hair, and you smile when you hear him purr into the kiss. His lips travel down your neck, softly sucking on your skin. You close your eyes, savouring every pinch of his teeth on your neck. To your surprise, you feel him press up against you.

“S-suga,” you stutter. “You’re hard already?”

He pulls away from your neck. You notice his flushed cheeks and messy hair. _He looks kinda hot,_ you thought. “I guess so.” he says, his voice hazy from the trance he was just in.

You rock your hips, teasing his clothed hard on. “Wanna fuck me, Koshi?”

All it took was the sound of your voice saying his first name to make his blood rush down to his crotch. “You know my first name?”

“I know more than I let on,” you move your hips faster, eager to have him buried inside of you already. Things were moving a bit too slow for you. “What are you waiting for?”

“What happens if someone sees?”

“Then let’s make it quick.”

He licks his lips while mentally preparing himself for the next few moments. “Okay.” He sets you down so he can unbuckle his belt. He lowers his pants and boxers, and you’re too shy to look down at his dick, so you wrap your arms around his neck and wait for him to be ready.

You leap up again, wrapping your legs around his waist. He steadies his hold on you while sliding a hand under your skirt and moving your panties aside, revealing your wet opening. You feel his tip rub against you, and it takes everything in you not to rock your hips. “Mm, you ready?”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” he looks into your eyes, letting you know that you were safe here with him.

You nod your head in response. He buries his face in the crook of your neck before slowly pushing inside you. You both moan, taking pleasure in the small movement.

He starts moving at a slow and steady pace. He knew that if he moved any faster, he was going to cum early before you could even enjoy your moment with him. Suga has thought about having sex before, but nothing can compare to the feeling of you squeezing around him.

“You feel so good,” he breathes. His breath runs over your skin, making you shiver. “You said you wanted to make this quick?”

“Yes,” you move your hips impatiently. “Move faster, please.”

You didn’t want to sound like you were begging, but the eagerness in your voice made Suga move at a punishing pace. Your body moved perfectly with his, bouncing against him and the wall. The sound of his groans and your moans mixed together, making an erotic melody.

 _“Ah, yes!”_ you reward him with a loud moan, the heat from your lower abdomen starting to build up. You lean your head back against the wall while Suga lays soft kisses against your neck. You scrunch his shirt in your hands, and you fight the urge to rip his clothes off and explore his body with your hands.

You lean your head down and kiss him. He stops moving for a moment, only to take you by surprise when he does one deep, hard thrust. _“Suga!”_ you say when you feel him sit you g-spot. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks through his heavy breaths.

“No,” you reassure him, blinking away the tears that started to form in your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. “Do that again, please!”

He obeys your request by slamming his dick inside of you once again. He doesn’t fail to hit that one spot, making you see stars. _“Oh my God,”_ you moan out. Your legs start to shake when he continuously pounds into your g-spot. _“Fuck!”_

You arch your back, pressing your chest against his. “I’m close.” Suga whispers to himself more than to you. He didn’t want to pull out without having you reach your high first. He carefully adjusts the hand that was holding your panties aside and he starts rubbing slow circles on your clit, his pace never slowing down in the process.

“You like that?” he asks, but he doesn’t need to hear an answer from you to know that you were completely under his spell. Your moans and watery eyes were enough to give away that you were nearing your climax.

You move your hips in a last ditch effort to relieve the tension. His fingers move faster against your clit, and you moan out when you feel yourself unravelling around his cock. The muscles in your body jump with excitement and stimulation.

“Ah… Suga,” you relax your body against his. “That was amazing.”

“Oh shit,” he says, pulling out and pumping his dick in his hand. He throws his head back and moans, letting the warm liquid run down your leg.

You try to balance yourself once he lets go of you. He fixes his pants and buckles his belt while you fix your shirt. You freeze when you catch him looking at you again.

“Your hair,” he giggles. “Lemme fix it.” he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. Both of your chests rose up and down heavily, the adrenaline in your bloodstreams slowly wearing off.

“Yours is a mess too,” you say, straightening out his silver tangles. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” he removes his school blazer and bends down, wiping the liquid from your leg. “I’ll wash this when I get home.”

You can’t help but chuckle when you see the volleyball net still up. “We still need to take down the net before we can leave.”

“Screw the net,” he straightens his back. “Let’s get out of here.” He intertwines his fingers with yours, leading you towards the exit.

“No one knows about what happened here, okay?”

“Of course,” he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “I’ll make sure to buy condoms.”

“Hm?” your eyes widen. “W-why?”

He turns to you, his eyes daring you to touch him again. “I know for a fact that this will happen again. Better to be prepared next time.” he pecks your cheek before dragging you out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, thank you for reading chapter 6 w/ Suga!
> 
> i just have a small author's note (you don't need to read it if you don't want to!)
> 
> i haven't been able to post new chapters as frequently because i've been busy with exams, papers, and other projects for school :'( i'm sorry for the lack of updates!
> 
> BUT, if i responded to your comment/request, i just wanna let you know that i have started writing your chapter, and I will upload it in the future! i just need to finish all my school stuff first, and then i will be able to post more! :)
> 
> with that being said, i am ALWAYS open for requests! i want this one-shots collection to be between me and my readers. you give me the prompt, and i'll write it! (so in the end, it's like we wrote it together... if that makes sense)
> 
> AND, if you're shy to post a comment on here, i made an instagram account where you can dm me your requests! my username is micheewrites. i'll also post sneak peaks of future chapters and other updates ;) i genuinely just want to connect with more people on the internet, so please don't be shy to shoot me a message!
> 
> lastly... thank you soooooo much for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and bookmarks! y'all are my motivation to keep writing, and i hope that this one-shots collection can be our little prized possession haha :P
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments, or dm me on instagram @micheewrites! (NO R*PE OR INC*ST)


	7. 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝐌𝐄 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝘵. 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content! (oral, vaginal sex)
> 
> After you forgive Kuroo for cheating, he promises that he'll be better for you when he takes you to his room.

**WARNING:**

_sexual content!_

𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝐌𝐄 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝘵. 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰

You open the door to the balcony and grab onto the railing, looking out into the city. “You said you’d only talk to me if I came over. So, talk.”

Kuroo closes the door behind him and takes his place beside you. “I was drunk, baby. I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

It was hard for you to believe his words, since you two have been dating for a year and a half. You never expected such behaviour from Kuroo, but when you heard the rumours floating around school and saw the pictures on Instagram, the perfect image you had of yourself with Kuroo shattered in an instant.

“I don’t understand,” you muster up the courage to look him in his eyes. “You always talk about being with me and how much you love me… but, you go to one party after a volleyball game, get drunk, and hook up with another girl? I don’t understand!”

“I’m so sorry, y/n,” he says, blinking tears away from his eyes. “I don’t know what I was thinking. You know I would never hurt you.”

“But you did!” you look out into the distance, watching the cars drive through the busy streets. You take a deep breath before speaking. “People even posted pictures of you kissing that other girl on their Instagram stories. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.”

There was a silence while Kuroo thought of the right words to say. You stood there, letting the cold air embrace you, hoping it would whisk you away into that fantasy you once held of you and your boyfriend.

“I wish I could go back in time and change things. I really do,” he puts his hand over yours on the railing. “I don’t deserve someone like you.”

You try to control your anger by taking deep breaths, but you noticed that you were shaking. You felt scared because you never had to deal with something like this before. You also felt angry because people knew about him cheating before you, and it made you even more angry that people had the audacity to post pictures online. You didn’t want to break up with Kuroo… but maybe, just maybe, it was the best decision for you.

“Kuroo-”

“Please, don’t,” he interrupts you, his voice strained. “I can’t lose you.”

 _Fuck,_ you thought. _How do I do this?_ “Listen, Kuroo. I think we should just take a break. We’ll give each other some space just for a little while.”

Kuroo shakes his head in denial. “No way, y/n. I don’t want to be apart from you.”

“Well, you seemed pretty fine that night when you were kissing that other girl.”

“Baby,” he cups your cheek and turns your head, making you look at him. There was a tear rolling down his cheek, and you felt your heart break when you saw him struggling to form sentences in his mouth. “I’m _so_ sorry. I really am. I don’t want a break. I promise I’ll be better for you.”

Your brows furrow. “I know what’s best for us. I should probably go.”

“It was a one time mistake,” he brings his other hand to your face, brushing his knuckles softly against your cheek. “Do I make you happy?”

“You used to make me happy, that’s the problem.” you peel his hands off your face. You think about dropping his hands, but you hold both of them in yours, protecting them from the cold breeze. “I want to be happy with you, and I want you to be happy with me. You know that’s all I ever wanted for the both of us.”

“So, let’s be happy,” he intertwines his fingers with yours. “Baby, please forgive me.”

The sound of his hoarse voice made your heart sink into your stomach. Here he was, practically begging for your forgiveness. His eyes were glazed with tears, and his grip on your hands became tighter with every passing second as he waited for your response. 

You notice the look of longing in his eyes, his amber irises somehow shining in the dark of night. You ponder over your decisions, but even after all your thinking, you came to the ultimate realization that no matter what choice you made, you would always end up going back to Kuroo.

You knew deep down in your heart that you love him. It felt as though you have both claimed each other. The both of you felt the safest in each other’s presence, laying all of your weaknesses down for the other to patch up. You two always found a way to make things work.

“Okay,” you whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. “I forgive you.”

Kuroo smiles through his tears. He always knew that he was lucky to have someone like you in his life. It was the smallest things that you did that made him fall in love with you in the first place, but it was your ability to forgive and love him unconditionally that made him surrender everything to you.

He leans in closer, rubbing the tip of nose against yours. “I love you, y/n.” he brushes his lips gently against yours, waiting to see if you were comfortable to return the gesture.

“Tetsu,” you whisper against his lips. “I love you too.” you pull him in for another kiss, your lips moving smoothly moving together. He licks your lower lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips for him, letting his tongue slide into your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck, holding him closer to your body while he massages your tongue with his.

“Fuck,” he says into the kiss before biting your lower lip. “You always have this effect on me.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask seductively. “What is it, Tetsu?”

Kuroo became dazed by the sound of your voice. He felt compelled, almost hypnotized, to answer you whenever you spoke to him like this. “Let’s go to my room and I’ll show you.”

He grabs your hand before leading you back inside and into his room. Once he closes the door behind him, he grabs your hips and slowly leads you to his bed. You stop walking once you feel his mattress hit the back of your legs.

You look up at him through your lashes, daring him to touch you. You fall back onto his bed, draping your arms above your head. “What are you waiting for?” you try to sound calm when in reality, you can feel your heart beating hard against your chest. “Show me.”

He licks his lips, the desire to kiss you all over your body taking over his mind. He needed to control his thoughts; his sexual fantasies about you were already enough to make him hard when he was alone. 

He gets down on his knees and reaches for your pants. You lift your hips, helping him remove your pants. Once he gets them off your legs, he slides his hands up your bare thighs. His fingers play with the waistband of your panties before he slides them off you.

He slowly pushes your legs apart, making all the blood in your body rush down in between your thighs. The sudden wave of heat made you hunger for him to touch and relieve some of the ache.

He hooks his arms under your thighs and starts planting soft kisses down your inner thighs. You close your eyes, savouring the touch of his lips getting closer to that one spot you wanted him the most. He brushes his tongue over your skin, the warm sensation sending a shiver up your spine.

“Mm, Kuroo, stop teasing.” you chuckle. You look down at him and catch him staring up at you from in between you thighs, and it’s honestly the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen.

He moves his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down your other thigh. He loved seeing you be eager, and knowing that his lips alone were enough to make you horny made him feel powerful. He knew all your sweet spots, but he didn’t want to satisfy you just yet.

You let your impatience get the best of you as you bring one of your hands down and start to massage your clit. It wasn’t enough to satisfy your craving, but it was good enough to make you quietly moan to yourself.

“Can’t wait for me?” Kuroo moves your hand away and looks at your fingers. “Do you do this all the time when I’m not around?”

You bite your lip, refusing to answer his question. It was obvious, and the answer was already laid out for him. He smirked when he understood your silent answer.

“I hate it when you do this.” you whine

“You hate it when I do this?” he asks before flicking his tongue against your sensitive clit. The sensation takes you by surprise, making you gasp. 

“Kuroo-”

“Or, do you hate it when I do this?” he presses his index and middle finger against your clit and rubs small, slow circles. You moan in response, his fingers making you feel ten degrees hotter.

“Answer me, baby.”

You make eye contact with him once again before he replaces his fingers with his mouth. You throw your head back when you feel his tongue lapping your clit. His mouth was wonderful, flicking your sweet spot and doing long, satisfying strokes. You feel your body becoming weak when he softly tugs your clit with his teeth, the pleasure hitting you in a flash.

You loved every second his tongue flicked your clit while his fingers teased with your opening. Your innocent moans and dampened state was enough to answer his question. “Y/n, you’re wet.”

He inserts two fingers into you, making you moan out loud. You grab onto the sheets and clench your eyes shut when his fingers move faster with each passing second. _“Kuroo… fuck!”_

“You want me inside you so badly, huh?” he purrs. The vibrations from his voice sends small waves of pleasure through your clit, adding to the build up in your core. He pulls out his fingers and licks his fingers clean before hovering over you on his bed. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

Your mind was dizzy from the pleasure, but you grew desperate when you felt the build up slowly fading away. You try to bring your hand back down to your clit, but Kuroo grabs your wrist and pins it to the mattress.

“Answer me, y/n.” he brings his head down closer to yours, leaving inches between your lips. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

You take a deep breath while trying to form words in your head. “Fuck me hard.” Kuroo raises his brows, your answer somehow taking him by surprise. “Fuck me like it’s the last time you ever will.”

He smirks at you. “Lemme get a condom.”

“Wait,” you grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I’m still on birth control.”

He looks at you for a moment before slipping his arm from your grasp. You watch him take off his shirt in one swift movement, your eyes lingering over his chiseled abs and pecs. You can’t help but admire his arms as he removes his pants, his muscles moving under his smooth skin.

You sit up and remove your sweater, leaving you in your bra. “Take it off me.” 

He reaches for your back, unclasping the back of your bra and slowly pulling the straps off you. He eyes your breasts, a million thoughts running through his head. The sight of you sitting in front of him completely naked and ready for him made him feel turned on. Your legs were still spread open, inviting him to fuck you whenever he was ready.

He pulls down his boxers, letting his hardened dick free from its confines. You lay back down on the mattress while Kuroo positions himself in between your legs. You sigh when you feel his raw tip rub against your opening.

“Fuck me _hard,_ Tetsu.”

He groans as he pushes inside of you. He gives you a moment to breathe before setting a fast, steady pace. You reward him with moans as he continues to thrust into you, the friction from his cock making you completely weak. You appreciated the rhythm he set for you; merciless and fast.

 _“Tetsu!”_ you moan out his name. _“Ah… Tetsu!”_ the sound of his name tumbling out of your lips encouraged him to thrust even harder into your throbbing pussy. You wrap your legs around his torso, your body moving with every pounding thrust he made.

He slows his pace down and takes a moment to look at your face. Your cheeks were flushed, along with your teary eyes and parted lips. _“Y/n, I love you.”_ he brings a hand to your cheek, admiring your hazy expression before bringing his lips to yours. 

It was a romantic gesture, your lips moving in sync while his hips continue to rock. The warmth from his mouth and body wrapped you up, refusing to let you go.

His kisses became wet, but there was still an immense passion behind each stroke his tongue made against yours. He pulls away, your lips coated in each other’s saliva. He puts one of your legs over his shoulder, helping him reach deeper into you.

 _“I-”_ you were cut off when he concentrated all of his energy into his thrusts again, taking the air out of your lungs. His dick strokes your g-spot, making you moan out loud. _“I-I love you too!”_

you hug his body, keeping him close while he nuzzles his face into your neck. He groans when you dig your nails into his back, covering him in red streaks. The pain from your hands turned him on, making him move faster.

He brings a hand down and starts rubbing your clit in a quick, relentless motion. The sudden pleasure from his fingers was all it took to bring you to your climax. The pleasure broke free, surging throughout your entire body as you did a little shake. You gave Kuroo one last satisfied moan as you tightened around his dick.

You wrap your legs around his body once again, keeping him inside you as he nears his climax. _“I’m gonna… ah!”_ he moans as the pleasure takes over his body. He releases inside you, and you both quietly moan in satisfaction while slowly coming down from your highs. 

He thrusts turn slow as he uses his last bits of energy to plant lazy kisses on your shoulder and neck. You play with his hair while running your other hand up and down his back. He pulls out once you two have fully recovered from your climaxes. He kisses the corner of your mouth before sealing his lips over yours, drowning you into another long, passionate make out.

He starts sucking on your neck, leaving small marks along the way. “We should sleep, it’s getting late,” you say breathlessly.

“Lemme do this for you, please.” he says into your neck. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his body, letting him do his thing. For a moment you thought that maybe this was all a dream, but you are brought back to reality when he falls next to you on his bed. He pulls you into his chest, letting you drift off into sleep in the safety of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thirst for kuroo really jumped out in this chapter lmao
> 
> thank you for reading chapter 7!! :D hope you enjoyed!  
> this is probably my favourite chapter that i have written so far :))
> 
> have any requests? leave them in the comments, or dm me on instagram @micheewrites!! (NO R*PE OR INC*ST)


End file.
